Бьякуя Кучики/Сюжет
И.О. синигами thumb|left|190px|Бьякуя появляется перед [[Рукия Кучики|Рукией Кучики.]] Бьякуя впервые отправляется на миссию со своим лейтенантом Ренджи Абараем, чтобы вернуть Рукию Кучики в Общество душ и убить Ичиго Куросаки. Найдя Рукию, он предпочитает наблюдать со стороны сначала за тем, как Ренджи атакует её , потом за вмешательством Урюу Исиды в их конфликт . После того как Исида был повержен, не вмешиваясь в происходящее, Бьякуя констатирует появление Ичиго , который начинает сражаться с Ренджи. Когда Ичиго удалось задеть Ренджи, Бьякуя указывает своему лейтенанту на его легкомысленность, но тот отвечает, что не о чем беспокоиться. Тогда он ему объясняет, что имя Ичиго показалось ему знакомым, потому что 33 часа назад пришло донесение от Разведывательного Подразделения, что Ичиго Куросаки нанёс серьезные повреждения Меносу Гранде и отправил его обратно в Уэко Мундо . В конце концов, Ичиго начинает одерживать победу над Ренджи, но прежде чем он успел нанести решающий удар, Бьякуя разрезает его меч на две части и пронзает ему грудь. При этом Ренджи считает, что его капитану не стоило вмешиваться, поскольку он и сам мог справиться. Бьякуя делает ему замечание - не говорить так, объясняя, что если долго только лишь наблюдать со стороны, даже он может растерять всё своё мастерство . Когда, после всего случившегося, Рукия подбегает к телу Ичиго, Бьякуя начинает понимать её поведение, связывая это с тем что Ичиго очень похож на «него». Но в их разговор вмешивается очнувшийся Ичиго, который хватает Бьякую за ногу и обращается к нему вызывающе и надменно. Разозлённый Бьякуя готовится добить его, однако останавливается из-за Рукии, которая пинает в сторону руку Ичиго и отчитывает его за своё поведение. После чего, девушка решает вернуться в Общество душ и предлагает брату больше не тратить своё время на этого мальчишку. Согласившись с ней, Бьякуя подмечает, что Ичиго либо скончается от полученных травм в течении получаса, либо выживет и потеряет все силы синигами. Закончив, он приказывает Ренджи открыть Сенкаймон, чтобы вернуться в Общество Душ . thumb|right|190px|Бьякуя сообщает [[Рукия Кучики|Рукии Кучики о ее смертном приговоре.]] В Обществе Душ, Бьякуя сообщает Рукии, что она будет казнена за свои преступления и впредь они увидятся только на её казни . Уходя от неё, он сталкивается с Кенпачи Зараки, капитаном одиннадцатого отряда, и Гином Ичимару, капитаном третьего. Они провоцируют Бьякую по поводу его хладнокровия и сестры-преступницы, приговорённой к смерти. Бьякуя начинает препираться и угрожать Кенпачи, но Гин останавливает перепалку и уходит, прихватив с собой последнего . Общество душ Бьякуя приходит на внеочередное собрание капитанов, созванное главнокомандующим Генрюсайем Ямамото по причине беспечного поведения Гина Ичимару, который упустил Ичиго Куросаки и его друзей, пытавшихся проникнуть в Сейрейтей. В завязавшемся споре между капитанами он предпочитает хранить молчание. thumb|left|190px|Бьякуя застаёт врасплох [[Момо Хинамори неожиданным появлением.]] Спустя пару дней Ренджи Абарай встречает втогнувшегося Ичиго и терпит поражение в завязавшемся бою, за раненым лейтенантом присматривают Изуру Кира и Момо Хинамори, которые принимают решение вызвать медиков четвёртого отряда. Но внезапно появившийся Бьякуя запрещает им это делать и приказывает отправить Ренджи под арест. Для него подобное поражение не имеет оправданий и человек допустивший такую ошибку ему не нужен. Момо безуспешно пытается отговорить капитана от принятого решения. thumb|right|190px|[[Джуширо Укитаке останавливает Бьякую, атакующего Гандзю Шибу.]] На следующий день, Бьякуя появляется на мосту у Башни раскаяния, его внимание привлекла духовная сила Гандзю Шибы, который вместе с Ханатаро Ямадой пытаются спасти Рукию Кучики. Он ранит Гандзю в руку и идёт дальше охладев к нему. Ситуация кардинально меняется после того как, Гандзю назвал себя членом клана Шиба. Тогда Бьякуя обещает убить его и высвобождает Сенбонзакуру, нанося своему оппоненту тяжёлые телесные повреждения. Когда Бьякуя уже был готов добить Гандзю, его останавливает Джуширо Укитаке и напоминает, что высвобождение духовного меча на территории Башни раскаяния — серьёзное нарушение. Однако Бьякуя сообщает о введённом военном положении, которое упраздняет данный запрет. thumb|left|190px|[[Йоруичи Шихоин останавливает шикай Бьякуи.]] Внезапно, всех присутствующих привлекает приближение сильной духовной энергии капитанского уровня, её владельцем оказывается Ичиго . Молодой человек вызывает Бьякую на бой , который с присущим ему высокомерием принимает вызов. Между ними завязалась словесная перепалка, в частности Бьякую поражает новая сила Ичиго и вернувшиеся способности синигами, а так же он расценивает желание рисковать жизнью как неоправданная глупость. После неудачного применения техники Сверкнувший цветок, Бьякуя начинает высвобождение шикая Сенбонзакуры, но его останавливает старая подруга Йоруичи Шихоин. Бьякуя наблюдает со стороны как она, понимая разницу в силе соперников, вводит Ичиго через недавнюю рану транквилизатор и, прихватив его с собой, готовится скрыться с помощью поступи. Но он не намерен просто отпустить Йоруичи и начинает за ней погоню, несмотря на то что он еще ни разу не смог догнать подругу. Бьякуя постоянно остаётся на шаг позади, и в конце концов упускает её. Перед тем как скрыться, Йоруичи обещает за три дня сделать Ичиго сильнее его и тогда они смогут продолжить бой. Бьякуя, потеряв интерес к Рукии и её спасителям, уходит и предлагает Джуширо разобраться с ними . Узнав о досрочном переносе казни Рукии на следующий день, Укитаке пытается убедить Бьякую добиться отмены приговора. Но Бьякуя отвергает его просьбу, поясняя, что будет следовать решению Совета сорока шести. Когда болезнь Укитаке снова вспыхивает, Бьякуя просит его не беспокоится об этом и напоминает ему о потере своего бывшего лейтенанта. Более того он заявляет, что Рукия не является членом его семьи, поэтому дело Рукии не должно касаться Укитаке. В утро казни Рукии Бьякуя в своих покоях молится у портрета покойной жены Хисаны Кучики. Когда его предупреждают о начале действий, он прощается с портретом Хисаны и отправляется на место казни. По пути на холм Сокьёку он сталкивается с Ренджи, который сбежал из тюрьмы чтобы спасти Рукию. Узнав о его намерениях, Бьякуя запрещает ему идти дальше и чтобы остановить его, он использует сначала технику Сверкнувший цветок, затем пытается высвободить Сенбонзакуру, но его лейтенант блокирует обе атаки. Ренджи рассказывает Бьякуе о своем давнем желании превзойти капитана и активирует свой Банкай. Ренджи Абарая.]] Удивлённый Бьякуя спрашивает у Ренджи, когда тот достиг банкая, но не получает ответа. Ренджи считает, что ему не нужно это знать, ведь он никогда не заботился о своих подчиненных. Лейтенант нападает на своего капитана, который осознаёт, что сила атак Ренджи действительно на уровне банкая. Для контратаки Бьякуя использует свой шикай, и на первый взгляд разрушает Хихио Забимару на части. Однако, он восстанавливается и после следующей атаки Бьякуя вынужден опуститься на колени. Как только Ренджи пытается снова атаковать, Бьякуя использует заклинание кидо Сокацуй чтобы обезвредить его банкай и заклинание Рикудзёкоро что бы обездвижить самого Ренджи. Затем Бьякуя высвобождает свой банкай и тяжело ранит оппонента. ]] Бьякуя говорит Ренджи, что тот должен гордиться раз он до сих пор жив. Ренджи отказывается сдаваться и нападает, но его вновь останавливает банкай Сенбонзакуры. Лейтенант рассказывает о клятве спасти Рукию, данной своей душе, и атакует еще раз, при контакте с грудью Бьякуи меч ломается и поверженный Ренджи падает на землю. Бьякуя накрывает Ренджи своим шарфом и поздравляет с тем, что ему удалось задеть его. и Бьякуи.]] Бьякуя прибывает на место казни не поднимая взгляда на свою сестру . Он наблюдает за Сокьёку, который приобретает свою истинную форму, и даёт начало казни Рукии , но внезапное вмешательство Ичиго сильно удивляет его . Бьякуя спокойно наблюдает за спасением Рукии и после того, как Ичиго легко справился с тремя лейтенантами, сам нападает на него. Когда Ичиго спрашивает, почему Бьякуя не попытался спасти свою сестру, он отказывается отвечать и призывает к бою. Сражение начинается с боя на мечах, после пары атак Бьякуя заявляет, что убьет Ичиго и собственноручно казнит Рукию. Ичиго начинает насмехаться над Бьякуей, который в ответ высвобождает свой шикай. Ичиго отражает атаку техникой Гетсуга Теншоу и ранит его левую руку. После чего Бьякуя высвобождает банкай и наносит молодому человеку порезы по всему телу. Ичиго признаёт свою ошибку в недооценке сил противника и готовится к высвобождению своего банкая. Бьякуя не впечатлён силой Ичиго и соответственно не верит его словам. Даже когда Ичиго активирует свой банкай Тэнса Зангецу, Бьякуя всё еще недоверчиво смотрит на происходящее. Пока он сбит с толку небольшим размером новой формы меча и прежде чем успел атаковать, Ичиго приближается к нему и приставляет кончик лезвия к горлу Бьякуи. После чего спрашивает, не гордыня ли ему помешала спасти Рукию от казни и если это так, то он готов переступить через неё. , управляя Сенбонзакурой Кагейоши руками.]] Ичиго отступает, за что Бьякуя называет его самонадеянным, потому что он должен был перерезать ему горло когда у него был шанс. Они возобновляют бой, Ичиго стал так быстр, что Сенбонзакура Кагейоши не в состоянии идти с ним в ногу. Бьякуя решает переложить управление банкаем на руки, заставляя его двигаться еще быстрее. Это не мешает Ичиго парировать удары, но прежде чем Бьякуя понимает это, Ичиго появляется позади него и наносит капитану удар мечём. В этот момент он осознаёт силу банкая Ичиго и обещает растоптать её , для чего активирует истинную форму Сенбонзакуры Кагейоши техникой Сенкей. Сражение продолжается, Бьякуя видит как движения Ичиго стали медленнее. Он призывает один из окружающих их мечей и наносит Ичиго удар в ногу, а затем пронзает ему плечо заклинанием кидо Бякурай. Перед завершающим ударом, Бьякуя оценивает то насколько далеко Ичиго продвинулся, но добавляет, что его тело уже достигло предела и это конец. Внутренний пустой Ичиго берет контроль на себя и останавливается атаку Бьякуи. .]] Ошеломленный Бьякуя получает удар мечом по груди. Восстановив хладнокровие, он уклоняется от черной Гетсуга Теншоу. При виде маски пустого Бьякуя спрашивает если он им является, но Ичиго, срывая маску, приносит свои извинения за вмешательство пустого. Бьякуя, решив проигнорировать произошедшее, указывает что ни один из них не имеет больше силы продолжать бой дальше и они договариваются закончить бой со следующей атаки. Прежде чем начать, Ичиго спрашивает Бьякую, почему он не захотел спасти Рукию, Бьякуя обещает ответить только если Ичиго победит его. Бьякуя активирует технику Заключительная сцена, и оба, испуская поток мощной духовной энергии, сходятся в последнем рывке. Бьякуя терпит поражение, после чего раскрывает истинные причины способствованию казни Рукии. Для него такой высокопоставленный клан как Кучики, обязан чтить законы, и если кто то его нарушит, вне зависимости от личных желаний и эмоций, обязан понести наказание. Наконец Бьякуя понимает, что Ичиго боролся не против него, а против законов Общества Душ, это навело его на мысль о сходстве Ичиго с Кайеном Шибой. Признав своё поражение, он отказывается от преследования за Рукией и исчезает с поля боя. .]] Позже на том же месте, объявившийся Сосуке Айзен приказывает Гину Ичимару убить Рукию, появляется Бьякуя и спасает её жизнь, приняв удар на себя . Из-за многочисленных ранений он падает на землю, но Рукия его подхватывает . Во время лечения ран капитаном Рецу Уноханой, Бьякуя рассказывает своей сестре правду о ее прошлом. Также он поясняет, всю сложность ситуации с казнью Рукии и последующий нелёгкий выбор между его обещанием данном Хисане и клятве его родителям. Затем он благодарит Ичиго за помощь в принятии решения и извиняется перед сестрой. Связанные (только в аниме) На следующее утро Бьякуя появляется в расположении первого отряда, чтобы лично встретиться с главнокомандующим. Ямамото делится с ним подозрениями, что капитан Куроцучи их предал, и просит проверить наличие информации о связанных в архиве клана Кучики. Бьякуя соглашается. Позднее Бьякуя присутствует на собрании капитанов, на котором Ямамото озвучивает результаты его поисков. На этом же собрании капитаны получают срочное сообщение, что в данный момент Рукия Кучики сражается с одним из связанных. .]] Бьякуя спасает Рукию от Йоши, прервав их поединок, и вместе с появившимися чуть позже Ичиго и Орихиме забирает сестру в поместье Кучики для лечения. Бьякуя наблюдает за лечением Рукии, после чего выходит из комнаты, предоставив медикам выполнять их работу. Его останавливает Ичиго, который интересуется здоровьем Рукии, а получив ответ, просит Бьякую присоединиться к нему для борьбы со связанными. Бьякуя отказывается, мотивируя это тем, что исполняющему обязанности синигами следует вернуться в Мир людей, предоставив Готею 13 позаботиться о ситуации в Обществе душ. Позже Бьякуя отправляется в руконгайский лес, где встречает лидера связанных Джина Карию и вступает с ним в диалог. Уже во время битвы Бьякуя спрашивает Карию о его планах, и Кария отвечает, что Бьякуя — предводитель одного из самых могущественных кланов, а также самый искусный и прославленный боец всего Готея 13 — каждый воин стремится стать равным ему по силе: поражение Бьякуи неминуемо должно сломить боевой дух всего Сейрейтея. Бьякуя выражает сомнение в разумности этого утверждения. Кария объясняет свою уверенность в успехе тем, что и сам Бьякуя не всегда поступает так, как велит разум: поддавшись на провокацию, Бьякуя пришёл на выручку сестре, после чего ещё и явился отомстить. Бьякуя, оставаясь внешне спокоен, говорит Карии, что всё это домыслы и чушь и атакует противника шикаем своего меча. Кария в ответ использует техники, основанные на силе ветра, создает несколько вихрей и увлекает Бьякую в один из них. Бьякуя применяет кидо, но Кария уклоняется. Оба настойчиво продолжают атаковать друг друга и оказываются в центре вихря из лезвий Сенбонзакуры. Появляется Ичиго и рассеивает вихрь при помощи техники Гетсуга Теншоу, освобождая из него обоих сражающихся. Чуть позже Кария поглощает духовные частицы, которыми богато Общество душ, пояснив, что связанные могут использовать их для того, чтобы увеличивать свою силу и залечивать раны. Бьякуя молча выслушивает его. Ичиго высвобождает банкай и сражается с Карией, тогда как Бьякуя наблюдает за поединком со стороны и, пока оба противника увлечены сражением, атакует обоих собственным банкаем, однако безуспешно. Пользуясь наступившим затишьем, Бьякуя предупреждает Ичиго, что тот мешает ему сражаться. Кария отмечает, что Бьякуя сражается намного лучше, чем он предполагал, но шансов на победу у капитана нет, потому что в Обществе душ связанные могут непрерывно залечивать полученные раны. Сражение продолжается, все трое едва успевают уклониться от мощной вспышки, стремительно надвигающейся на них сверху. Из дыма, заполнившего поле боя, появляется создатель связанных — Ран'Тао. После недолгого разговора между Ран'Тао, Ичиго и Карией, Бьякуя снова атакует последнего. Ичиго также переходит в наступление, и бой продолжается до тех пор, пока не появляется Го Кога. Он советует Карии отступить и отдаёт команду своей кукле Дарк прикрыть их. Кога и Кария исчезают, Дарк выстреливает множеством металлических сфер во всех присутствующих. Бьякуя использует мгновенную поступь и уклоняется от всех её атак, после чего оказывается, что Дарк тоже пропала. Когда Бьякуя собирается покинуть место сражения, Ичиго спрашивает, будет ли он преследовать Карию. Бьякуя отвечает, что тот уже далеко, а возможность сразиться им ещё представится. В ходе финальной схватки с Ичиго Кария намеревается продемонстрировать силу Печати священных земель (Jōkaishō), взорвав одну из установок, но Бьякуя при помощи своего банкая преграждает путь молнии, которая должна вызвать детонацию. За дальнейшим ходом боя Бьякуя следит вместе с Йоруичи: их задача - не дать Карии освободить всю силу печати. Однако даже когда печать начинает активироваться, Бьякуя отказывается вступить в бой, в полной уверенности, что Ичиго способен победить самостоятельно. }} Арранкары появляются перед тактической группой Хицугаи.]] Бьякуя присутствует на экстренном собрании капитанов, посвящённом арранкарам и опасности, которую они представляют для Мира людей. После этого собрания несколько офицеров Готея 13 отправляются на помощь исполняющему обязанности синигами в борьбе с возникшей угрозой. После похищения Орихиме Иноуэ, удостоверившись в том, что арранкары значительно сильнее, чем ожидалось, главнокомандующий принимает решение о возвращении тактической группы Хицугаи в Общество душ для подготовки к предстоящему сражению. Предвидя, что некоторые офицеры не захотят возвращаться, главнокомандующий отправляет в Мир людей Бьякую и Кенпачи для исполнения своего приказа. После того, как все синигами покорно возвращаются в Общество душ, Бьякуя, не поставив никого в известность, позволяет Рукии и Ренджи помочь Ичиго в поиске и спасении Орихиме и даже снаряжает их для предстоящего похода в Уэко Мундо. Своё поведение он оправдывает тем, что, согласно приказу главнокомандующего, он должен был доставить их в Общество душ, а что они будут делать после этого — его не касается. Уэко Мундо Бьякуя по обыкновению хладнокровно встречает новость о том, что Рукия и Ренджи исчезли, и теперь второй отряд ищет их по всему Сейретею. Вместе с ещё тремя капитанами Готея 13 он отправляется в Уэко Мундо и появляетя в Лас Ночес именно в тот момент, когда Седьмой Эспада Зоммари Руро собирается нанести раненой Рукии смертельный удар. Не называя своего имени и звания, Бьякуя спрашивает Эспаду, причастен ли тот к ранению Рукии. Зоммари отвечает, что не сражался с ней, но станет тем, кто её убьёт. В ходе завязавшегося поединка Зоммари демонстрирует свою скорость и хвастается, что у него самое быстрое сонидо в Эспаде, а способность Гемелос сонидо позволяет ему создавать квази-клонов. Бьякуя отмечает, что раскрывать свои способности в самом начале боя — непредумотрительно. Полностью уверенный в скорой победе Зоммари создаёт сразу несколько клонов, которые окружают противника и атакуют с разных сторон. Однако капитан использует тайную технику шага Шихо №3 "Цикада", чтобы в последний момент уклониться от атаки — Эспада безжалостно пронзает мечом только его хаори. После пары взаимных насмешек и колкостей, Зоммари высвобождает ресуррексион и использует способность Amor, которая позволяет ему управлять всем, на что упадёт взгляд одного из огромного множества глаз, расположенных на всём его теле. Когда Эспада берёт под контроль левую ногу Бьякуи, тот, не задумываясь, перерезает сухожилия ноги, чтобы таким образом лишить арранкара возможности контролировать её. Затем Зоммари направляет свою способность на Рукию, которая всё ещё находится без сознания, но Бьякуя успевает закрыть её собой. В этот момент до места сражения наконец добирается Ханатаро Ямада, который следовал за Бьякуей в Уэко Мундо, но из-за неумения пользоваться мгновенной поступью сильно отстал. На время сражения Бьякуя приказывает офицеру отойти и "не мешать", так как не может гарантировать его безопасность. Когда Бьякуя понимает, что Зоммари управляет его левой рукой, то перерезает сухожилия и на ней, после чего использует путь разрушения №1 "Сё", чтобы освободить Рукию ото льда, и вновь приказывает Ханатаро отступать. Зоммари объявляет, что с самого начала один из его глаз контролирует голову Рукии, и таким образом может управлять всем её телом. В подтверждение своих слов он заставляет Рукию напасть на Ханатаро, несущего её в безопасное место, и предупреждает Бьякую, что в следующий раз он убьёт Рукию её же руками, если капитан не опустит меч. Бьякуя обездвиживает Рукию с помощью пути связывания №61 "Рикудзёкоро" и высвобождает банкай. Зоммари в отчаянии пытается управлять лезвиями Сенбонзакуры при помощи своей способности, но лезвий оказывается слишком много. Бьякуя использует Гокей, чтобы уничтожить противника. Однако Зоммари выживает и вновь пытается использовать свою способность "Amor". Бьякуя блокирует её, создавая преграду при помощи пути связывания №81 "Данку". Он объясняет, что когда ему удалось обездвижить Рукию, он понял, что способность Зоммари похожа на Кидо, а значит, подобно другим Кидо, может быть остановлена более сильным заклинанием. Внезапно Зоммари начинает молить о пощаде и просить проявить сострадание, а затем приходит в ярость и упрекает всех синигами в высокомерии, и кричит, что они не имеют права считать пустых злом и убивать только по этой причине. Бьякуя бесстрастно заявляет, что сражался с ним, только потому что Зоммари задел его гордость. Он убивает Зоммари и говорит Исане Котетсу, присутствие которой успел заметить, чтобы она вышла из своего укрытия и позаботилась о Рукии и Ханатаро. Рукия приходит в сознание во время лечения. Она волнуется за брата, видя его раны. Однако Бьякуя отмахивается от её беспокойства, и говорит, что ей надо долечиться, поскольку впереди их ждёт следующее сражение. Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Спустя несколько дней, Бьякуя приказывает Ренджи возглавить поисковый отряд для поимки Рукии и Ичиго, которые выступили против клана Касумиоджи. Ренджи уверен что у их поступка есть разумное объяснение и соглашается с назначением. Узнав о предательстве клана Касумиоджи, Генрюусай приказывает Бьякуе и шестому отряду проникнуть в поместье Касумиоджи. Бьякуя прибывает по среди боя между Сюсуке и капитаном Тоширо Хицугая, и передает указ о подавлении восстания клана Касумиоджи. Их настигает лейтенант десятого отряда Рангику Мацумото и спрашивает, что происходит. Бьякуя объясняет, поскольку клан Касумиоджи является знатной семьёй с особым статусом, Готей 13 ни за чтобы не вмешался не имея на это веских причин. не мешать Сюсуке Амагайю умереть с гордостью.]] Спустя некоторое время на развалинах кабинета Генрюсайа, Бьякуя наблюдает за сражением между Сюсуке и Ичиго. Вслед за этим, Йоруичи Шихоин раскрывает истинные детали смерти отца Сюсуке. Узнав правду, Сюсуке Амагай принимает решение покончить жизнь самоубийством. Бьякуя останавливает Ичиго, который хочет предотвратить его смерть, указывая на то, что Сюсуке Амагай — гордый человек и он должен поступить так как считает нужным. Он и другие наблюдают за саморазрушением капитана. }} Фальшивая Каракура пришли на помощь Ичиго Куросаки.]] Ямми Льярго собирается раздавить Ичиго Куросаки, но в этот момент против 10-й эспады Бьякуя выпускает Сокацуй, а Кенпачи Зараки отрезает одну из его ног. Два капитана, после небольшого спора о том кто из них имел право на первый удар, берут Ямми на себя и отстраняют Ичиго. Последний хочет присоединиться к ним, но Бьякуя останавливает его и настаивает на его возвращении в мир людей. Тем временем, на поле боя приходит Маюри Куроцучи, его сопровождает Нему Куроцучи с повозкой. Бьякуя сразу замечает хорошее настроение капитана Маюри, связав это с содержимым повозки, которое позволяет открыть гарганту. Ичиго собираются отправить в мир людей, в ответ на его протесты Бьякуя переубеждает молодого человека, указывая на его истинный долг — защищать город Каракура. После чего капитан шестого отряда, подозревая Маюри в заговоре, интересуется почему он остался в Уэко Мундо, зная что на Земле есть более интересные предметы для изучения. Маюри же собирается отправиться в Каракуру после окончания там битвы. Подобное объяснение вызывает у Бьякуи удивление, поскольку это выглядит как намёк на то что именно Ичиго способен поставить точку в этой войне. готовятся атаковать Ямми Льярго.]] Всё это время Бьякуя не вмешиваясь наблюдал за борьбой Кемпачи и Ямми, и когда противник был повален, возбуждённый битвой капитан просит Бьякую добить эспаду. Последний отказывается от подобной варварской работы. Неожиданно Ямми поднимается и выпускает в них серо. Капитаны уворачиваются от атаки и продолжают пререкаться между собой. Бьякуя высвобождает банкай и вместе с Кенпачи, призывая друг друга не мешать, они переходят к контратаке. Их мощнейшая атака спровоцировала в Ямми дополнительную вспышку гнева, что привело его к дополнительной трансформации. Как выясняется, чем злее он становится тем больше вырастает его мощь. Одержавшие победу, Бьякуя и Кенпачи возвращаются в Общество душ через гарганту. Четвёртый отряд немедленно реагирует на их прибытие и констатирует ужасные ранения, несмотря на то что оба стояли на ногах. После полного восстановления, Бьякуя с Кенпачи и Сюнсуйем Кьёраку являются к Генрюусайю Ямамото, который отчитывает их за потерю капитанских хаори. Надменное предложение Бьякуи заменить «''дешёвые хаори''» на новые и легкомысленное поведение остальных капитанов, делают главнокомандующего еще злее. Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Позже Бьякуя спасает Рукию от атаки Гонрёмару, после чего велит Рукии и Ренджи отступать, а сам вступает в поединок с Сенбонзакурой и исчезает, поглощённый его шикаем. и Сенбонзакурой.]] В следующий раз Бьякуя появляется уже без капитанского хаори, он обезвреживает охрану у здания архива и заходит внутрь. Когда Сенбонзакура обрушивает поток своих лезвий на Ичиго, преследующего Хозукимару, Бьякуя следит за происходящим с крыши близлежащего здания, однако использует мгновенную поступь и исчезает, как только Ичиго его замечает. Позже, скрываясь за стволами деревьев, Бьякуя наблюдает за тем, как Хинамори и Мацумото передают пленённых Тобиуме и Хайнеко для транспортировки в бараки четвёртого отряда, а через некоторое время оглушает конвой и освобождает пленниц. Во время завязавшегося боя между Сенбонзакурой и Ичиго, Бьякуя появляется и останавливает Сенбонзакуру. Он говорит, что покинул Готей 13 по собственной воле, следуя желанию защитить свою честь, и предупреждает Ичиго, что, если тот продолжит преследовать Мурамасу, то может поплатиться за это жизнью. После чего Бьякуя, Сенбонзакура и Мурамаса исчезают. .]] В то время, как синигами обсуждают поступок Бьякуи, сам он появляется в убежище бунтовщиков и снова вынужден отвечать на вопрос, почему он решил предать синигами. Некоторые из духов мечей не хотят работать с ним в команде, так как это противоречит их основной цели — борьбе против синигами. Сенбонзакура предлагает своему бывшему хозяину убить Соде но Шираюки, чтобы доказать преданность их общему делу. Уверенные в том, что капитан не сможет разрушить меч своей сестры, другие духи готовятся атаковать. Но, к их общему удивлению, Бьякуя сражается с Соде но Шираюки и убивает её. Казешини приходит в бешенство, но Мурамаса одобряет решение Бьякуи, другие духи также его принимают. Сразу же после этого Бьякуя получает некое задание от Мурамасы. Чтобы попытаться выяснить, что задумал её брат, Рукия отправляется в его кабинет. Через некоторое время она чувствует присутствие Бьякуи, а затем встречает и его самого в коридоре недалеко от кабинета. Рядом с братом Рукия видит оглушённых синигами из шестого отряда. Игнорируя расспросы сестры, Бьякуя велит ей держаться на расстоянии. Вскоре появляется Ренджи, который снова спрашивает капитана о причинах предательства и пытается арестовать его как сообщника взбунтовавшихся мечей. После непродолжительного поединка Бьякуя побеждает лейтенанта. Тем временем появляются духи мечей и, поскольку Бьякуя не убил Ренджи и Рукию, предлагают сделать это вместо него. Но как только мечи собираются атаковать, их окружают Отряд тайных операций и офицеры Готея 13 в сопровождении Ичиго. Когда синигами вступают в схватку с духами мечей, Ичиго вызывает на бой Бьякую и Сенбонзакуру. Бьякуя собирается вернуться к Мурамасе, оставив бой с Ичиго своему мечу, однако, Ренджи и Забимару снова пытаются его остановить. Капитан остается и вновь побеждает и Ренджи, и его меч. Лишив их возможности продолжать бой, он безучастно наблюдает за происходящим вокруг. Ход сражения нарушает внезапное появление Кенпачи Зараки. После недолгого поиска противника Кенпачи начинает поединок с Бьякуей. Когда Бьякуя понимает, что может потерпеть поражение, если не будет сражаться в полную силу, еле уклонившись от мощной атаки Кенпачи, он высвобождает шикай. В кульминации поединка, появляется Ашизоги Джизо и поле боя заполняют клубы отравленного дыма. Возникшее замешательство дает возможность Бьякуе и Сенбонзакуре отступить. Вернувшись в убежище взбунтовавшихся мечей, куда в это же время к Мурамасе прилетает адская бабочка, Бьякуя спрашивает, не собираются ли духи мечей отправиться в Мир людей. Вместо ответа, Мурамаса приводит капитана к тому месту, где внутри барьера заперт главнокомандующий Ямамото. Он рассказывает, что три сильнейших духа мечей, находящиеся рядом, удерживают Ямамото внутри барьера. .]] Бьякуя подходит ближе, но главнокомандующий замечает его, в тот же миг всплеск огненной духовной энергии заставляет мятежного капитана остановиться. Позже Бьякуя становится свидетелем возвращения раненого Казешини, который высказывает нежелание рисковать своей жизнью ради синигами. Когда Бьякуя вместе с Мурамасой и Сенбонзакурой прибывает в Мир людей, глава взбунтовавшихся мечей благодарит его и говорит, что, скорее всего, не смог бы найти Каракуру без его помощи. Бьякуя сообщает, что отправляется следить за пустыми, которые могут появиться в окрестностях города во время осуществления плана Мурамасы, и исчезает. Сенбонзакура следует за ним. После того как Мурамаса освобождает Когу Кучики, тот пытается его убить. Однако в решающий момент появляется Бьякуя и останавливает Когу. Он выражает недоумение по поводу того, что синигами назвал свой меч "инструментом" и поднял на него руку. По мнению Бьякуи, поступивший таким образом недостоин называться синигами. It is revealed that Byakuya only pretended to be a traitor to fulfill his promise to his grandfather to find and destroy Kōga should he ever resurface. With Ichigo and Rukia dealing with the unstable Muramasa and the Hollows he was releasing, concentrates on Kōga. Kōga grabs one of the spears that sealed him and the two quickly show themselves to be well matched in swordsmanship, Shunpo and Kidō. Kōga to utilize his unique powers to bind and mislead Byakuya. Senbonzakura lends his vision and power to Byakuya. They activate their Bankai's Senkei form and as Kōga becomes enraged that Byakuya is able to fight as his equal, Byakuya explains that it is only natural as Kōga arrogantly restricted his full potential by abandoning his Zanpakutō, while Byakuya learned to trust in his Zanpakutō and hence unleash his true potential. Byakuya then unleashes his Bankai's Shūkei form and charges at Kōga for a final clash,Bleach anime; Episode 252 defeating Kōga. Pitying Kōga for falling so much to his ego, Byakuya goes to aid the others in dealing with Muramasa. There, he finds that Muramasa's unstable energy has forcibly begun to open a Garganta and caused him to fuse with all the Hollows and transform into a giant dome-like structure that continues to grow.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Byakuya, with Senbonzakura's assistance, succeeds in destroying several Gillians. Soon, the other Shinigami and their recently freed Zanpakutō spirits join in the fight. Knowing that the only way to stop the Gillians is to seal the Garganta, Byakuya decides to use his spiritual energy, reinforced by Senbonzakura's, to seal the portal. Their allies, upon realizing what they were attempting, join in and add their own reiatsu, eventually closing the Garganta.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After finishing off the last of the Gillians, Byakuya and the other Shinigami watch as the dome collapses, revealing Ichigo and a dying Muramasa. After Muramasa dies and apologizes for his mistakes, Byakuya approaches Ichigo and sincerely thanks Ichigo for all he has done.Bleach anime; Episode 255 }} Мечи-звери (только в аниме) }} Армия вторжения Готея 13 (только в аниме) Наряду с некоторыми другими синигами, Бьякуя принимает решение поддержать арестанта и, прибыв в мир людей, спасает его от Кагерозы Инабы. День спустя, в комнате Ичиго, синигами проводят собрание, на котором обсуждаются текущие события. Бьякуя, Саджин Комамура, Тоширо и Кенпачи Зараки возвращаются в Общество душ для того чтобы устранить Инабу. Он выдвигает предположение, с которым соглашается и Кисуке Урахара, что Котоцу появляется в Разделителе миров каждый раз когда туда входят синигами. Когда капитаны бегут за Котоцу, Корю начинает закрываться и отделяет Саджина от группы, но последний высвобождает свой банкай чтобы другие могли продолжить свой путь. Оставшиеся капитаны разделяются с целью проникнуть в бараки Двенадцатого отряда. Бьякуя встречает рейгай Тоширо, между ними завязывается нелёгкий бой. Кучики одерживает победу с помощью техники своего банкая — Сцена поглощения После чего на Бьякую нападает его собственный рейгай. Во время схватки Бьякуя вынужден отступать, преследуемый шикаем рейгая, к своему удивлению, он получает множественные порезы. Приостановив бой, они взбираются на крышу здания, где копия капитана заявляет своему оппоненту, что тот получил слишком серьёзные ранения для того что бы продолжать сражение. В свою очередь, Бьякуя не собирается останавливаться и высвобождает банкай, убивая свой рейгай. Затем он возвращается к остальным капитанам и они все вместе нападают на Кагерозу. Бьякуя с помощью Сенбонзакуры Кагейоши окружает группу рейгаев на защите у Инабы и, тем самым, даёт возможность другим синигами атаковать врага. Бьякуя вместе с остальными смотрит за сражением Маюри Куроцучи и Кагерозы Инабы. Последний активирует настоящую силу рейгайев, вовлекая в бой наблюдавших со стороны капитанов. Бьякуя уклоняется от первых ударов рейгаев и встречается лицом к лицу со своим восстановленным двойником. В конце концов, синигами вынуждены отступить. Не падая духом, они отправляются на помощь к Ичиго и Кисуке, которые противостоят своим рейгаям. Бьякуя, полный решимости поставить точку в своей борьбе с собственным рейгаем, сталкивается с ним в последнем бою. В этом сражении он собирается доказать, кто из них настоящий глава клана Кучики. Поскольку сражение продолжается, число рейгаев увеличивается, делая ситуацию опаснее, и нападают на каждого кто попадается им на пути. На помощь капитанам прибывают лейтенанты Готея 13, что позволяет Бьякуе спасти Йоруичи Шихоин от внезапной атаки рейгая Сюнсуя Кьёраку, несмотря на полученную рану в предыдущем сражении. По ходу битвы, Бьякуя осознаёт важность самосохранения для рейгаев, которые не нападают первыми из-за страха оказаться в меньшинстве. Он делает вывод, что эти идеалы, основанные на недоверии к кому-либо даже к своим союзникам, приобретены от Инабы Кагерозы. В это время, копия Тоширо удивляется как капитаны сражаются сообща, на что Бьякуя заявляет что они сделают всё возможное для защиты Общества душ. Позже, капитан шестого отряда наблюдает за тем как рейгаи помагают остановить Око Юшиму. }} Потерянный И.О. Готея 13 выходят из Сенкаймона в Мир людей.]] Byakuya is among those who placed their energy into the sword prepared by Kisuke Urahara to help restore Ichigo's powers. After Rukia stabs Ichigo with this sword, Byakuya exits a Senkaimon with several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya as he explains Kūgo Ginjō's status as the first Substitute Shinigami to Ichigo. Hitsugaya states he will leave the details until later.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 3 As Yukio brings each of the duels into different pocket dimensions, Byakuya is paired with Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 16 Byakuya says he is lucky he is the one fighting him, as Ichigo is too lenient and he cannot imagine Ichigo killing Tsukishima. Byakuya, blocking Tsukishima's attack with his Shikai, states he despises the way Tsukishima fights, stealing the bonds of camaraderie and torturing opponents, which he views as the height of cowardice.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 разрезает Бьякую Книгой конца.]] Tsukishima inserts his presence into a part of the ground using Book of the End, creating a trap which Byakuya subsequently triggers. Byakuya, managing to escape from it, learns Tsukishima inserted himself into his Zanpakutō's past when he blocked a previous attack, thus making him aware of all its techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 1-6 and 13-19 Tsukishima, slashing Byakuya across the chest, reveals he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area," knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get close to Byakuya to avoid damage. Amazed Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no effect on Tsukishima, to which the Fullbringer agrees.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 2 and 4-9 Byakuya reseals Senbonzakura to remove the "Hurtless Area", but Tsukishima, displaying the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slices Byakuya's blade in two. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-7 .]] Knowing where Tsukishima will strike, Byakuya takes the risk of allowing his blades to enter the "Hurtless Area". While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades injure Byakuya's arm. Byakuya, grabbing some of Senbonzakura's blades, throws them through Tsukishima's chest. Admitting he enjoyed fighting in a situation where preparation was irrelevant, Byakuya thanks Tsukishima for a joyful battle as the Fullbringer collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 8-19 Acknowledging defeat, Tsukishima asks Byakuya if he has any remorse for killing the man he claims he is thankful to before he can repay him. Byakuya admits he regrets not being able to repay him, but has no remorse for Tsukishima, as he is Ichigo's enemy. He later finds the unconscious Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 and 8-9 Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya and the others turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-8 When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Byakuya, informed of his arrival, is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-8 Тысячелетняя кровавая война ]] Бьякуя и Ренджи были на похоронах лейтенанта Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Пока они ждали начала церемонии, Бьякуя рассказал о том, какими способностями обладал Чоуджиро и как он был верен Ямамото. Позже, на собрании каптанов, ему сообщили о вторжении Ванденрейха, и, как и все остальные капитаны, Бьякуя начал готовиться к войне. Когда Ванденрейх снова атаковал Сейретей, Бьякуя сидел перед группой Шинигами, и они заметили вторжение. Он позднее помог Ренджи сразиться против Эса Нота и безымянного квинси, быстро победив его. Он готовился активировать Банкай, чтобы посмотреть, что Ванденрейх использует, чтобы отразить атаку. Однако, как только Senbonzakura Kageyoshi был активирован, его немедленно украл Äs, использовав неизвестное устройство. Бьякуя остановил Ренджи, когда он собирался использовать свой банкай, сказав, что он не должен потерять его. Byakuya is later notified via transmitter swords, along with the other captains and lieutenants, by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 As Byakuya is attacked by Äs Nödt's arrows, he relays to a worried Renji they would be foolish to attack together, and he should stand back and watch the fight so he can gain information on how to take down the enemy. Äs Nödt asks Byakuya if he realizes he is experiencing fear, which is what is making it hard for him to mount an effective attack or defense against him. He further details that this fear is a result of a unique ability administered by its Heilig Pfeil. Äs Nödt goes into a speech, detailing the nature of fear, and commends Byakuya for holding out as long as he has against it. Byakuya attempts to strike the Quincy, but Äs, dodging the attack, counters by impaling his hand through Byakuya's chest, grievously wounding him. The Quincy explains that this fear is real and not based on reason, and therefore it is not something one can overcome. Byakuya moves to strike Äs, but he, moving out of the way, activates his medallion, bringing forth a ring of blades from "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", which float about the Quincy. He uses the blades to attack Byakuya, shredding the captain with his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 Äs states there is nothing Byakuya can do, as there is no way he can win against his own Bankai using his Shikai. Renji attempts to intervene using his own Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-2 While Renji attacks, Byakuya attempts to use his Shikai against the Quincy, who counters with a storm of blades. The storm of blades is so powerful, it sends Byakuya crashing into a nearby wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 7-8 As Byakuya asks Renji and Rukia to forgive him, his Zanpakutō breaks into pieces, and he passes out from his wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 13-14 Ichigo arrives in Soul Society and immediately speaks to Byakuya about Rukia and Renji, assuring him they are alive. Knowing he will succumb to his wounds soon, Byakuya admits to Ichigo he is ashamed of letting the enemy invade Soul Society, and regrets letting them kill many Shinigami, causing them, their subordinates, and their families to suffer. Despite Ichigo being a Human, who should not be involved in the affairs of Soul Society, Byakuya asks Ichigo to protect Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 8-12 After Ichigo leaves, Byakuya thinks about the Substitute Shinigami's lack of a reply, noting that it is typical of him and he understands. He drops his Zanpakutō, which disintegrates.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 1-4 's spheres.]] After the battle for Soul Society ends, Byakuya is reported to have narrowly escaped death, despite being left in a comatose state.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 13 Senjumaru Shutara later brings the comatose Byakuya to the Royal Guard's Tenchūren, along with Rukia and Renji, so he can be taken to the Royal Palace. Unohana notes their condition is too critical for them to leave Seireitei, but the Royal Guard insist on taking them, saying Byakuya will die if he remains there.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 13-15 Upon arriving in Reiōkyū, Byakuya and the other wounded are taken to Tenjirō Kirinji's headquarters, where they are placed in his "Blood Hell Pond" hot springs, allowing their unique healing properties to treat the wounded Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 11-13 He takes the longest to heal among all who visited there, as well as the longest anyone has been in the hot springs, according to Kirinji. When asked if he is dizzy, Byakuya states that he is far too weak to be headstrong. He then states that he will use this time to be at the level where he can justify the pride he once held.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 7-8 Later, having completed his training with the Royal Guard, Byakuya returns to Soul Society and regains his Bankai through Kisuke Urahara's Shin'eiyaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 566, page 10 He then arrives to save Rukia as she is overwhelmed by Äs' Tatarforas ability by cutting through the eyes that the ability generates, saving Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, pages 16-17 Äs begins mocking Byakuya for his previous defeat at his hands. Äs then unleashes his attack on Byakuya, only for the captain to repel with a more solid construct of his Shikai. When Äs believes it to be Byakuya's Bankai, he corrects the Quincy, explaining that during his loss of Bankai, he sought to obtain a deeper and more refined understanding of his Zanpakutō, and Byakuya thanks his opponent for it. Taking this as an insult, Äs becomes infuriated and determined to drive Byakuya into the deepest levels of fear, transforming yet again. Byakuya calmly turns his attention to Rukia, applauding her for growing so strong. Insisting that fear is only a choice, he helps Rukia overcome her immobilizing fear and entrusts Rukia with finishing Äs.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, pages 1-15 After Rukia freezes Äs to death, Byakuya tells her to slowly melt out of her Bankai so she does not damage herself. Commenting on how splendid Rukia's Bankai is, Byakuya remarks on how dangerous it is and how Rukia must always use it carefully before saying they should head out and protect Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 8-10 Later on, seeing lighting in the distance, the two head towards the location of the defeated Kenpachi Zaraki. On their way, they sense the Reiatsu of the arriving Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 8-9 Soon afterward, Byakuya uses Senbonzakura to stop Bazz-B and NaNaNa Najahkoop from chasing after Ichigo, and then joins Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 14-17 After the combatants are separated by an explosion, Byakuya battles Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, NaNaNa, Candice Catnipp and Robert Accutrone, swiftly defeating the latter three. Hisagi walks up and informs Byakuya that he has defeated one of the Sternritter, only to see that the captain has already defeated three. Byakuya then blocks an attack from Hisagi, and asks the lieutenant if he is under someone's control or an imposter, to which Hisagi replies that he is doing it for PePe Waccabrada before attacking Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 8-13 After incapacitating Hisagi, Byakuya confronts PePe and deduces that killing PePe will free his puppets, prompting PePe to proclaim he is scary before attempting to hit him with The Love. After avoiding several of PePe's attacks, Byakuya seemingly deflects one with his Zanpakutō and points out how PePe cannot take control of anything that does not possess a heart, only for PePe to reveal he can take control of Zanpakutō as Senbonzakura attacks Byakuya and draws blood. Byakuya throws Senbonzakura into a wall to protect himself, but Hisagi pulls it out and begins attacking Byakuya with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini, forcing Byakuya to defend himself with Hakuda because he does not believe he could use Kidō without killing Hisagi. When PePe uses Love Kiss on him, Byakuya remains unaffected, prompting an angered PePe to activate his Quincy: Vollständig, Gudoero, before immobilizing Byakuya with Love Rope. However, Byakuya is saved by the arrival of the zombified Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, the former of whom kicks PePe in the side of the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 4-17 .]] As Byakuya wonders what has happened to Kensei and Rose, Kensei incapacitates Hisagi before handing '''Senbonzakura to a surprised Byakuya. When Mayuri arrives and comments on how the situation will be perfect for testing out his new squadron of corpses, Byakuya demands to know what he did to Kensei and Rose, prompting Mayuri to explain how he gained control of them with his Blood Realignment Drug. Stating he understands, Byakuya points out how Mayuri has chosen to toy with their lives instead of letting them die in peace and says Mayuri is twisting the truth when the latter claims that it is the wish of every Shinigami to serve the Seireitei even in death.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 1-13 Later, upon observing Auswählen, Byakuya notes the light is rising up from the Seireitei and wonders what it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 4 Soon afterward, Byakuya arrives at the lab that Urahara has taken over and informs the latter that Kensei and Rose will be moving with the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, pages 11-13 When black creatures begin pouring into the Seireitei, Byakuya attempts to wipe them out with Senbonzakura, but to no avail.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, page 15 Upon reaching Wahrwelt, along with his comrades, Byakuya quickly begins moving through the city in search of their target. Neither he, nor the others, notice Lille Barro in his vantage point as the Quincy begins targeting those of the group who are lagging behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 11 Soon afterwards, Byakuya and Renji confront Gerard Valkyrie, and combining their attacks, manage to injure the Quincy and send him flying into some rubble. Bleach manga; Chapter 654, page 16 After Gerard comments that it would take a miracle for him to defeat them, Byakuya abruptly uses Senbonzakura to finish off the Quincy and knock his helmet off. After dealing a final blow, Byakuya prepares to head off, but a giant foot suddenly appears and slams onto the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 2-3, 5-6 A giant Gerard then rises up, explaining how his Schrift helps him turn his wounds into power and blows the Shinigami back with his voice. Gerard then throws an obelisk at the Shinigami, splitting them up. After Gerard attacks Shinji and Momo, Byakuya attacks him with Senbonzakura, but Gerard easily stops the blade shards with his hand before slamming Byakuya into the ground with his shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 7-15 Hitsugaya arrives to battle Gerard, and Byakuya blocks one of the Quincy's strikes, saying Hitsugaya could not hope to take on Gerard alone. Hitsugaya attempts to joke with Byakuya, but the latter only half-heartedly responds as Gerard attacks them again. However, Kenpachi arrives and severs Gerard's arm, to Byakuya and Hitsugaya's dismay.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, pages 14-17 After Gerard regenerates his arm, Byakuya explains the power of his Schrift to Hitsugaya, whom he notes is unusually fixated on Gerard's height. Soon afterward, when Kenpachi releases his Shikai, Nozarashi, Byakuya admits that their assumption that his Zanpakutō was in a constant state of release was wrong.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 5 & 14 When Hitsugaya unsuccessfully tries to assist Kenpachi, Byakuya tells him that taking part in that clash is pointless. However, Hitsugaya replies that Gerard was not someone Kenpachi could take on alone as evidenced by him removing his eyepatch. Byakuya agrees to help in Hitsugaya's plan, where he would shatter Gerard with Senbonzakura after Hitsugaya freezes the Quincy. As Gerard overpowers Kenpachi, Byakuya attacks Gerard in order for Hitsugaya to attack, but Gerard sees through their plan and counters both attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, pages 9-11, 14 Kenpachi suddenly activates Bankai and undergoes a transformation, which creates a large blast and startles Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 3 Byakuya and Hitsugaya watch him in awe, with Byakuya noting that Kenpachi did not even seem to have a conscious demeanor. Byakuya and Hitsugaya see Kenpachi jump far away, and they look behind them in shock to see Gerard reforming himself into one piece again. Byakuya and Hitsugaya are nearly hit by a blast from Gerard's sword Hoffnung, and Hitsugaya is hit by Gerard while trying to catch falling pieces of Wahrwelt. Gerard attacks Hitsugaya again, but Byakuya catches him with Senbonzakura. Byakuya tells Hitsugaya to release his Bankai, as he is at his limit, but Hitsugaya reveals that when the last petal disappears his Bankai actually matures.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 2, 4, 7, 13-15 As Hitsugaya and Kenpachi manage to topple and freeze Gerard, Byakuya steps in and unleashes Ikka Senjinka, sending all of his Senkei swords to pierce Gerard's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 16-17 The attack destroys Gerard's head, and Hitsugaya finishes off Gerard by freezing and shattering his torso. Byakuya then catches Hitsugaya as he collapses, noting that the captain pushed his body to its limits in Bankai. Suddenly, Byakuya and Hitsugaya become engulfed in energy rising up to regenerate Gerard.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, page 4 As this happened, Renji and Rukia emerge and talk to Hitsugaya. Unable to recognize him, Rukia states that he is Hitsugaya's older brother, which Hitsugaya does not attempt to deny, and Byakuya notes that he is not even trying.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 2-3 Soon afterward, when Gerard attacks Renji and Rukia, Byakuya grabs them and moves them to a safer location before telling them to join Ichigo in his battle with Yhwach. When Rukia begins to protest, Byakuya tells her to not think too highly of herself and proceeds to block another strike from Gerard with his Bankai before claiming that he has no need for either of them here, prompting Rukia and Renji to thank him before leaving. Byakuya appears next to Hitsugaya and claims that he carefully chose his words so Rukia and Renji would see the underlying meaning when Hitsugaya points out that they noticed his concern. Listening as Hitsugaya explains how the Shin'o Academy teaches Shinigami to fight for their friends and humans, Byakuya notes that deciding what is right and wrong is a very Shinigami-like teaching.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 8-13 While engaging Gerard, Byakuya is shocked when Yhwach's Auswählen suddenly engulfs and kills Gerard, and watches as the accumulated Reishi heads toward the top of Wahrwelt.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 13-14 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Byakuya is present at the promotion ceremony, where his sister, Rukia, is inaugurated as the new captain of the 13th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 14 However, the Shinigami receive information of Yhwach's Reiatsu manifesting in the West 55th Block, and Byakuya races there. Suì-Fēng accompanies Byakuya and tells him that Rukia left Soul Society, but Byakuya is fine with Rukia taking a break and says that he will deal with the problem himself. Byakuya and Suì-Fēng then reach Mayuri and see the remnants of Yhwach's Reiatsu and brace for an attack. However just as the Reiatsu grows in strength it randomly vanishes without a trace, shocking the three captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 686, pages 3-4, 12 Ссылки en:Byakuya Kuchik#Plot Категория:Сюжет Категория:Требующие перевода сюжета